Ice Roses and Crystal Tears
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: A storm forces the bladebreakers to stay in a spooky old house. When there actually turns out to be ghosts, they find out more about the past of one of there team mates. I suck at summerys, but it's worth a read. RR!


Disclaimer: I own nothing although I really wish I did.  
  
A/N-  
  
I'm saying the bladebreakers are all 16 and Kai is driving because Mr. Dickinson is meeting them in the next city.  
  
Quote of the day:  
  
It was a continuation of the endless fight between the sadness of blue and the pain of red. -Fushgi Yuugi  
  
Chapter One: Mysterious Past  
  
*****  
  
"Oh great, it's a dark and stormy night and the bridge is out." Rei said in annoyance.  
  
"But that's the exact opening line of 'The House of Bloody Massacre'. Tyson said in a slightly nervous voice.  
  
"Oh Tyson, be serious." Max said patting him on his shoulder.  
  
"He couldn't be serious to save his life" Kai said from the drivers seat.  
  
"Hey, look there's a house" Rei said turning everyone's attention to the spooky looking house on the hill.  
  
"That happened in the movie tooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson said as Max and Kenny tried to calm him down.  
  
"We should keep going, it doesn't look very occupied" Kai said looking at the house.  
  
"Then noone will mind us staying there, and the bridge is still flooded!" Max said cheerfully.  
  
"They said that too!!!!" Tyson said now fully panicking.  
  
"TYSON SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled, except for Kai who was giving him an if you so much as say anything about that movie again I WILL rip out your tongue and feed it to some random dog glare.  
  
Just then the engine sputtered and died.  
  
'Damnation!' Kai though angrily.  
  
"It is so Murphy's law" Kenny said from the his seat.  
  
"We might as well walk it" Rei said, unbuckling his seatbelt.  
  
"There is no way you can make me" Tyson yelled latching onto the door.  
  
"Big mistake" Kai said yanking open the door.  
  
"Aah!" Tyson cried as he tumbled out the door.  
  
*  
  
After much cursing, and pulling, and dragging, and Max pleading with Tyson to get up and walk because he was getting muddy, they finally reached the house's front door..Rei pushed on the front door and it opened creakingly. Inside it was musty and had cobwebs hanging in the corners of the walls. Lightening flashed and they were able to see that it looked like it was up and left by a rich family. The candleholders on the walls all of a sudden flared to life.  
  
Tyson, Kenny, and Max jumped startled.  
  
"We should probably find some blankets for the night" Rei said, breaking the silence.  
  
:Hn" Kai muttered. Walking down the hall and out of sight.  
  
"We might as well search around too." Kenny said, clutching his laptop.  
  
As they all agreed, the group started up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
Kai walked down the hall gazing at the portraits that were on the walls. Paintings of a young couple with a baby stared back at him. As he reached the end of the hall and stopped to look at the storm raging outside. He started to lift his hand to the glass, then stopped noticing his hand was trembling, he quickly brought up the other one, to realize it was shaking as well. His beyblade started to glow a crimson light and Dranzer appeared in his humanoid form. Dranzer tilted his head in a questioning manner,  
  
"I'm fine" Kai said clutching his hands into fists and dropping them to his sides.  
  
Dranzer raised an eyebrow. The meaning clear on his face. Yeah Right. He was worried about his partner, and like hell he would let anyone or anything hurt him. This one, he was actually fond of.  
  
"You know me too well Dranzer" Kai sighed, noting that Dranzer looked determined and wasn't going to let him off easy.  
  
"As your guardian, I'm supposed to," Dranzer said in melodius voice, laced with the power he possesses.  
  
Kai opened his mouth to speak when multiple crashes and screams erupted from upstairs. Dranzer and Kai exchanged a look and Dranzer disappeared back into Kai's beyblade, as Kai ran down the hall and up the stairs to be the noise came from.  
  
*  
  
Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny walked up the stairs to find yet another hallway. The hallway was lined with armor and vases.  
  
"This is odd" Rei said looking around.  
  
"Your TELLING us?!" Tyson said looking at the different ordainments.  
  
Max leaned against the table that was next to the wall when all of a sudden he was jolted backwards.  
  
"Wha??" Max exclaimed startled.  
  
CHING!!!!! All of the armor knight axes and swords came down at once cutting into the floor.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The group shrieked barely dodging the different weapons.  
  
* Kai's eyes widened at the sight before him. Rei was up with his back against the wall, eye's wide and pale, Kenny was deathly pale and clutching his laptop in a deathgrip, Max had jumped into Tyson's arms and it looked like they were going to have to get the jaws of life in there to get him to let go.  
  
"I TOLD YOU SO! I SO TOLD YOU SO!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Tyson, this is not a haunted house." Rei said reasonably looking a bit better.  
  
"Actually, from the articles Dizzy found, I would say it is." Kenny piped up, typing on his laptop.  
  
"What?" Max asked letting Tyson go.  
  
"According to these old newspaper articles a young husband and wife, along with their child lived in this house." Dizzy said to the confused beybladers. "It says that the husband and wife died in this house about fifteen years ago. Although it doesn't say how they died or what ever happened to their one year old child....." Whatever else Dizzy was going, to say was cut off by a voice singing. As the soft female voice sang, it seemed to come from all directions, whirling around them. A gentle baritone joined in, singing a duet, but for the life of them, they couldn't make out the words. As if an invisible force was pulling them, they walked toward the farest room.  
  
Rei opened the door to the room revealing a huge moonlight filled sitting room.  
  
'The storm has stopped' Kai thought offhandedly as the bladebreakers surveyed the room.  
  
Kai's normally emotionless eyes filled with sorrow and he felt Dranzer offer comfort through their psychic bond, as he laid eyes on the two ghostly figures in the room. The other beyblader looked shocked. Garnet met crimson and violet.  
  
" Hi Mom, Hi Dad."  
  
*****  
  
A/N-  
  
Evil ain't I? Anyway Dranzer in his humanoid form: Spiked red hair with gold tips. Red feathered wings (when he chooses too) Gold eyes Red and gold ceremonial robe (Looks like Yue's outfit only red and gold) Red ends- just- under-the knee boots gold trimmed. 


End file.
